The invention relates generally to automotive convertible roofs and specifically to a latching and switch operating system for an automotive vehicle convertible roof.
It is common to employ a variety of latches to retain a convertible roof to a front header panel and tonneau cover of an automotive vehicle. The front header panel is a structural member extending crosscar above a windshield. The tonneau cover is a rigid member which pivotably covers a boot well between a rear seat and a trunk. Such conventional latches are often provided near the outboard corners of the front header and tonneau cover, and may either be moved by one or more manual handles, a central hydraulic unit or an electric motor. Examples of such constructions are disclosed within the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,987 entitled "Convertible Top Stack Latch" which issued to Tokarz et al. on Apr. 12, 1994; 5,085,483 entitled "Convertible Top Latching Mechanism" which issued to Alexander on Feb. 4, 1992; 5,042,869 entitled "Latching Arrangement for a Motor Vehicle Top" which issued to Brin on Aug. 27, 1991; 3,425,742 entitled "Locking Means for Locking the Top of a Convertible Automobile" which issued Rauber on Feb. 4, 1969; 2,916,327 entitled "Power Operated Convertible Top Header Latch" which issued to Gilson on Dec. 8, 1959; 2,785,914 entitled "Locking Mechanism for Convertible Top" which issued to Thomas et al. on Mar. 19, 1957; 2,709,621 entitled "Convertible Top Header Lacking Mechanism" which issued to Votypka et al. on May 31, 1955; and, 2,360,524 entitled "Latch for Convertible Automobile Top" which issued to Simpson on Aug. 17, 1944. The disclosures of all these patents are incorporated by reference herewithin. The last six of the afore-referenced latching system patents appear difficult to operate, overly complicated, heavy, cumbersome to package, aesthetically displeasing and expensive to manufacture.
Furthermore, recent convertible roofs are remotely operable through use of a driver actuable, two-way rocker switch located on a center floor mounted console. Upon switch actuation, the convertible roof is raised or lowered by an electric motor or hydraulic actuated linkage system. However, these traditional roof actuation switches are operated independently from the front header latches. This has proven problematic when a vehicle driver depresses the roof opening switch without disengaging the convertible roof latches. When this occurs, the convertible roof driving motor attempts to retract the convertible roof without success which can lead to premature failure of the motor, linkage system, latches or fuses. Various parts may be loosened or destroyed by this incorrect operation. Even when parts are not damaged, this sequentially incorrect operation is annoying to the vehicle driver.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a convertible roof latching system provides an actuator which moves a first latch toward a vehicle centerline and a second latch away from a vehicle centerline in order to engage their respective strikers. In another aspect of the present invention a pivotable handle is directly and mechanically coupled to the pair of latches. In a further aspect of the present invention, a handle of a switch operation system activates one or more switches which causes a convertible roof to be raised or lowered. In yet another aspect of the present invention, a front header mounted handle serves to operate a pair of switches which activate a pair of convertible roof latches.
The latching and switch operating system of the present invention is advantageous over traditional constructions since the present invention integrates activation of many different convertible roof functions into a single, multi-function, sequentially correct, driver accessible actuator. The present invention insures correct sequential operation of the latching and roof raising/lowering features through an easily accessible, simple to use and aesthetically pleasing device. Furthermore, the present invention is relatively inexpensive and easily packaged as compared to conventional systems. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.